Unnamed WWE Fan Fiction Story
by Leasha Orton
Summary: Third story behind Kiss Away Tears & Lies, Love, and Lust: Diary of a WWE Diva. Please read! I am back after a 6 year hiatus!
1. Update on Me

Hi everyone! I am back with another story. This one doesn't have a name yet or a real concept. I just started writing one day and so we will see where it goes. I do know that it will be another sequel to Kiss Away Tears and Lies, Love, and Lust: Diary of a WWE Diva. Just to let you know I never finished typing up Lies, Love and Lust. I don't remember where my copy is anymore. That was like 6 years ago. So in my first chapter of this story I kind of say where our characters are now. As you know some of the characters in my story are now deceased so they will not be included in the new story. The new story will have the current WWE rosters. I will put up my first chapter and if I get good reviews then I will continue writing. If I get nothing then I probably won't write anything.

Just an update on me since I haven't written anything in like 6 years…

I got pregnant in January 2006. I graduated High School in June 2006. I started college in July 2006. I gave birth to my son in Oct 2006. I finished college in June 2008. I got married in June 2009 and also gave birth to my second son in June. I also work a part time job while my husband works during the week and I work on the weekends.

So as you can see I am a very busy mom and wife. I do occasionally get quiet time where I can write. So I will try to update this story as much as possible as long as I get good reviews. Also feel free to give me suggestions so I can make a really good story. If you haven't read my other two stories it would probably be a good idea to do. The first chapter might not be all that great because lets face it I haven't written anything in 6 years so there ya go.

If anyone has any questions just ask.

Here we go with Chapter 1 of my currently unnamed WWE fan fiction story…

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS! I ONLY OWN ALICIA (LEASHA) AND EMBER (AYSHTON)! ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 1

"John, please stop." Alicia said as John walked toward the door. John turned around and looked at Alicia with tears in his eyes. "We were friends. How could you do this to me?" John asked. Alicia reflected back to when she was dating Randy Orton and had cheated on him with John Cena. "John, do you remember the time that I cheated on him with you. How could you act this way toward him when you did the same to him?" Alicia explained.

"You cheated on me with him!" John cried. Alicia and John got together shortly after Alicia and Randy had broken up. Alicia entered the WWE in 2009. She had gone through a lot of things since joining the company. She was a 3 time Women's Champion. She accompanied to the ring many wrestlers such as Dave Batista, Randy Orton, and John Cena. She was an active Diva for about 7 years until an injury ended her career. She was in the midst of a new relationship with John Cena. Her relationship shortly ended with Randy Orton following an engagement. Alicia paced back and forth realizing John was upset for good reason. She still had feelings for Randy and a chance meeting led to waking up next morning doing the walk of shame. She didn't know what she was thinking sleeping with Randy. She had been very happy with John Cena. They weren't on the verge of getting married yet but they were very happy.

"Please explain to me how you could go sleep with someone who you haven't been with in years and still use the excuse that you still have feelings for him. You shouldn't still be thinking of him." John said. "John he was the love of my life. He was my first love and you know that. You know what our relationship was like. I am sorry. It happened. I probably will always love him but that doesn't mean that I love you any less. We have a very good relationship. We are in love. I am sorry for what happened I was vulnerable. I overhead you talking to your brother the other day about not wanting children, it scared me." Alicia explained. "Alicia I do love you. I will always love you. You know that I am not getting any younger here and my career is everything. I don't have time to have a child and give it the attention that it deserves. You know I am married to my career." John said.

"So you don't want to marry me is that what you are saying?" Alicia asked. "Don't put words in my mouth I never said that. I do want to marry you someday but not right now. I am not ready at this point in my life to be responsible for someone else. But you cheating on me with Randy is not helping our situation. I know that you two have a past but you two don't have a future. He doesn't love you. He loves the sex but you know that he doesn't want to be with you. Why would you even have any hope that it would." John said.

This was the scene all morning in Boston, Massachusetts when John found out that his girlfriend betrayed him. He was used to Randy betraying him but they still remanded friends. They were brothers for life. The girls have come and gone but their friendship remains. "I am going to my parent's house for a while I need time to think." John said. He walked over and grabbed his keys off the hook. "I love you John." Alicia said crying. "I love you too baby." John said. He walked out the door. Alicia picked up her phone and called her best friend Ember. Alicia and Ember had been best friends for many years before they joined the WWE. Alicia and Ember joined the WWE as Leasha and Ayshton. They even managed to win the tag team championships at one point in their career. Ember still wrestled with the WWE. She had recently married her long time love, Dave Batista. Ever since Alicia moved to Boston to be closer to John's parents and manage all things John Cena, Ember hasn't talked to her best friend much. "You did what?" Ember asked when Alicia told her of her affair. "Yes I know once again I wasn't thinking. I woke up the next morning next to Randy and I was shocked." Alicia explained. "What is going on with John?" Ember asked. "Well he just left to go to see his parents and he said he needed some time to think." said Alicia. Alicia paced back and forth while watching the news on tv. "Is he okay? What is going to happen with you guys? I am worried about you two." Ember said. "I don't know. I love him and I know I should have never slept with Randy. This whole thing is going to be harder than I thought. I assumed that I could tell John and everything would be ok. Obviously I was wrong." Alicia cried. "Well I will tell you what, how about after Raw on Monday I will come and stay with you for a couple days and we can hang out and do girl things together." said Ember. "That sounds awesome. Thanks hun." said Alicia. They hung up the phone and Alicia sat down on the couch and fell asleep.

John arrived at his parents' house about 10 minutes away from his own house. He walked up to the house and his parent's dogs came running up to him. He pet them and walked into the house. "Mom! Dad!" John yelled. He looked around and didn't see anyone. "Upstairs, John!" Carol yelled. John walked up the steps and into the bedroom. His mother was folding clothes and his dad was watching tv. "What's wrong, John?" his dad John Sr. asked. "Alicia cheated on me." he said staring blankly at the tv screen. "Oh hunny." John's mother replied. She walked over to her son. She looked like a midget compared to her 6'1" 240 pound son. Being the mother of 5 boys Carol always hoped that they would settle down with a nice young lady and get married and start a family. John, the second oldest, seemed to take a different route. He was very into bodybuilding and wrestling. His father had done a good job getting John into wrestling when he was younger. Carol was beginning to think that John would be the one that was going to make the most money but he was going to be alone. John had a serial dating spree right before he began a relationship with Alicia. So hearing that something went wrong in their relationship crushed his mother. "Are you ok John?" Carol asked her son. "No I am not mom. I don't know what to do. She was…is my everything. I never thought I would ever feel this way about a girl before. She blamed me because I told Dan that I probably wouldn't become a father." cried John.

Meanwhile Alicia woke up to hear the phone ringing. "Hello?" she said. "Hey Leash, it's Matt. Can we talk?" the voice asked. Matt was John's younger brother. They were the closest out of the 5 boys. "Matt I am really not in the mood to talk right now." Alicia said. "It's about John." said Matt. Alicia froze for a second then stood up. "What's wrong is everything ok?" Alicia asked. "Everything is ok that I know of. I just wanted to tell you that I talked to Dan last night and he told me that John told him that he wasn't ready to settle down. I just wanted you to know. I love my brother and all but I really don't think you should be with him. I know how much you want to settle down and start a family." said Matt. "You haven't talked to John today have you?" Alicia asked. "No I haven't, why?" he asked. "Well I might as well tell you. I cheated on him. I didn't mean to it just happened. I know I am a horrible person and he probably doesn't want to be with me any longer anyway." Alicia explained. "Wow. I can't believe it. I thought you loved him." said Matt. "Matt I do. You know I do. It was obviously a lapse of judgment. I don't know how many times I can say I am sorry." cried Alicia. "I got to go. I will talk to you later." Matt said. He was very disappointed in her. He really though his brother finally got it right with this one. They got along perfectly and she was also into the business that his family loved so much.

The door opened and in walked John. "John I…" Alicia started to say. "Shhh...dont say a word. I love you. I really think we could get through this if we promise to be faithful and honest with each other. I have to go back to Raw on Monday but as soon as we get back we can take a trip somewhere for a few days just us two and work things out." John said. "Ember is coming to visit me after Raw for a few days." Alicia said. "Ok well maybe next week then. I am tired I need to go pack my things and go to bed. My flight leaves early tomorrow morning. I love you." John said. He kissed her forehead. "I love you too." Alicia replied. John walked off to the bedroom. She knew that this wasn't over. She knew that he will always be wondering what she is doing behind his back. She wasn't going with him this week to Raw. She decided to stay back in Massachusetts with their animals. She was also studying online classes. She sat down and was prepared to study but all she could think of was the past.

_**Excerpt from Kiss Away Tears: **_

_Tears started to fall from Randy's eyes._

_"How could you? I loved you! Why would you do this to me?" he cried. "How did you find out?" Alicia asked quietly. "Stacey and Dawn Marie told me. What did I do wrong?" Randy asked. "You didn't do anything wrong. It was an accident. It just happened. We were drinking." Alicia cried. "We have been going out over a month! You told me that you loved me before we were even dating! Hell you wouldn't even make love to because you wanted to wait until we got married." yelled Randy. "What? This is all about sex?" asked Alicia. "It's not sex. It's making love. I love you with everything I am. I wanted to show my love for you by making love to you. What you had with John was just sex. Well I am hoping it was. This is crazy!" Randy yelled._

_He turned away from her._

_"Randy I'm sorry. Yes what I had with him was just sex. I don't want anything more but to make love to you. You mean everything to me." cried Alicia._

_Alicia covered her face. Randy then turned back around._

_"I mean everything to you? Well how the hell do you cheat on someone who loves you more than anything? Please fucking tell me!" Randy exclaimed._

_Alicia stood up and tried to walk over to him. He backed away._

_"I don't want anything to do with you right now." he said as he walked toward the door. "Randy! Wait!" Alicia cried._

_He turned back around._

_"Oh yea by the way I was going to get you a ring this weekend." he said._

_He walked out the door. Alicia fell to the floor crying. She found a knife on the floor beside her. Whenever she was stressed she used to cut herself. She grabbed the knife and made a cut. She watched the blood flow. She sat there for 20 minutes drifting in and out of consciousness._


End file.
